Of Flesh and Blood
by TheLetterQ
Summary: Grey Haze, senshi muderer, loves her Job . . .a bit too much


**Of Flesh and Blood  
**A Sailormoon Fanfic by Q.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Quite honestly, I don't want to own Sailormoon. I do however, own Grey Haze, and Princess Nirvana. Please don't use them without my permission. To learn more about Haze, please email me at Sailor_anubis@hotmail.com  
This work of fan fiction was inspired by Neo Fox. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

No one noticed the ship's entry into the atmosphere, that last trip, last bounty...last kill, had gifted the ships owner with time and currency to spare, allotting the ship to be upgraded with a cloaking device.

The PollyAnna Flower, as the ship was affectionately dubbed, silently skited across the sky, tearing down barrages of wind-currents, and slicing through clouds as it descended through the planets airspace.

The ship soon came to a rest on the ground, not too far from the palace at all. Polly landed in an overgrown clearing near the back of the forest, which resided behind the castle, wasting away, and unattended to.

Once Polly's autopilot had disengaged, along with any standard safety measures activated by landing, there was silence. After a moment, a panel below the left navigational console popped out and clattered loudly against the ground, metal slamming against metal, resonating a clang throughout the spherical cockpit. 

Another brief pause a grey booted foot, attached to a toned, strong looking leg, slipped from the cavity under the console. A hand followed suit, gripping the "wall" above the space, A quick flash of silver and grey, a long tale of hair trailing behind it, as the figures head pulled itself from the confining space. A final pull of the slender fingers, and tensing of the calf muscles, boot-heel scraping along the metallic floor as the limbs tugged the rest of the five foot nine inch form from the tiny, thirteen inch by fifteen inch space. The figure looked at the timer on her wrist, flicking a button. According to the transistor style digits, she had been confined in that cramping space for thirty-two minutes. Perfect.

The grey clothed woman smiled her wide, thin, close-lipped smirk, and stretched out the kinks in her tall body.

~~~

As Grey Haze crested the edge of the forest, it was well into nightfall. The cool autumn breeze was a welcomed change from the synthetic air inside Polly's Cockpit, and the walk did wonders to work the knots her body endured while folded up in the hole under the console.

Haze was lost in her own thoughts, concerning herself with how grand life was, and she did not seem to notice the castle until her eyes were assaulted by a white light. The toned woman blinked a few times, glancing at the source of the bright light. Again, Haze blinked, but not from blindness, her eyes reflectively blinked in quiet awe at the tall spire that served as the palace of this planet's royalty. 

It was carved completely of abalone, the pearlescent shell hued with pastel paths of blue and pink and green. The obelisk seemed to radiate an aura of light from its core, outward. The top of the tower also seemed to radiate a brighter light, tinted blue, its beams streaking along the night sky. Beautiful, if not a touch phallic.

Haze let out a low whistle.

So this was "Utopia" Haze mused. This is where SailorNirvana called home. Well wasn't that just hunky dorey? Haze's lips twitched into a minuet smile, and she rolled her neck and left shoulder, indulging in the cracking sound the joints made, before she boldly sauntered up to the castle entrance.

~~~~~

The Guards did not notice the strange mist as it climbed the outer walls of the castle, no, nor did they notice as it seeped through a small opening in the Princess' window. The mist collected on the floor beneath the window, pausing so that the cloud to slink into the room in its entirety. Once the seemingly sentient cloud of vapour appeared satisfied with itself, it stretched out along a small space along the floor. Slowly, the vapours solidified, forming the shape of a woman clad in grey.

The silent assassin crawled along the floor, hugging the cold tiles to her breast as she creped towards the elaborate bed. Haze then stood silently, cloud coloured eyes regarding the princess.

In a bold move, Haze placed her hands on the bed, the hopped up, placing the balls of her booted feet on the bed as well. There she sat like a lithe feline, studying the sleeping princess. Moving like a spider, GreyHaze extended a leg, placing it on the mattress beside the princess' elbow. Shifting her weight, she silently moved, her one hand moving to rest on the pillow by the girls ear. Haze expertly adjusted her weight until she was steadily balanced over the girl, either leg straddling the princess' sides, her hands resting on either side of the princess' head.

The assassin thought to herself amused, the girl was no more then nine. GreyHaze took a moment to let her eyes fully take in the features of the young senshi in training. Her soft brown hair trailing over her pillow in a thick braid, her face calm and slightly blushed as she slept. From the movement behind the girl's lids, Haze undoubtedly concluded that the princess was sleeping.

"You would have grown to be a fine young woman one day." Haze remarked to herself, elongating the word "fine".

Once again that thin lipped smirk graced the killer's lips as she thought. When GreyHaze was little, she was told a tale to scare her into being good. The tale states that cats were in effect, demons, and at night, they crept onto the chest of sleeping children, and sucked out the defenceless tot's breath.

The shapely woman leaned forward over the child, a few strands of silvery hair fluttering against the girl's cheeks in the process, and brought her face so near the princess' it was as though Haze meant to kiss the minor.

"Meow..." Haze murmured out against the princess' ear, grinning round her bitten tongue- a tactic to keep the snickers in. She then dissolved into the grey vapours, letting her weight off of the child. The child inhaled deeply, with the added pressure removed from her little lungs.

The time had come. 

~~~~

The princess clutched her chest for at least the twentieth time this morning as she struggled to breathe, She was alone, and allowed herself to indulge in letting her eyes widen and tear in fright. The girl had an exceptionally difficult time breathing this morning, and it was just getting worse by the minute. Her nursemaid had gone to fetch her some blankets, and had left her alone. She was shivering, and felt slightly lightheaded, due to the supposed lack of oxygen running through her system, her fingers and toes were slightly blue, as were her lips, still, it was probably just a bad cold.

The nursemaid returned with a billowy white comforter, and undid the bundle, dropping it, smoothed out, onto the princess.

The princess smiled, as her eyelids slowly began to lower over her pupils. 

"Can I sleep now?" She wheezed out innocently.

"Hush" The nurse soothed. "Do not waste time speaking. The doctor will be here soon." She placed her hand on the girl's brow and smoothed back mocha coloured bangs from her brow. "Just rest."

~~~

The doctor stared at the spectral image projected from his hands with a frown of puzzlement. He could see no indication of blockage in the girls lung area. No, she was the picture of health, save for her current condition. 

It was unexplainable.

An older, and often regarded as insane, nursemaid swore to the Heavens that their beloved princess was in fact, possessed!

Whatever the real reason, the princess continued to be molly coddled and fussed over more then the norm. A sick princess reflected poorly on a planet that was universally renowned as "perfect".

~~~

Haze nearly laughed from her concealed spot, knowing in her very being that the whole planet was buzzing with dread due to the Princess' health. Haze would laugh, but such an action would complicate things.

She grew lax in her 'den', letting the surroundings grow and shrink around her, let it pull and kneed her about. It was like being on some mind altering drug, and she loved every moment of it.

Haze knew now what it was like to float in the wind, to sway with the leaves, to race with the river rapids, and to always return the same way she left.

She knew what it was to be natural.

By the Queen she loved this planet!

It was almost a shame it would die because of her .

Almost

~~~

"M...mommy?" The Princess squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the tears that grew in the corners of her lids, and nuzzled the pits by her nose. A wheeze escaped her lungs, followed by a small vaporous mist seeping from her ice blue lips. 

Of course, mommy was not coming to her daughter's side. The Queen had died in childbirth, and as such, was no more. The Princess was, in effect, the Queen, save for her age.

"Mom-........"

The Princess was alone now, with guards just outside of her door, the princess was too proud to be weak in front of people, and hid her pain and fear around worried eyes. But now, there were no eyes, and the Princess was squirming in agony.

"I want my Mommy. . ."

~~~

Haze drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, simply because she could. It was a good way to pass the time.

But no one can be in Nirvana forever.

~~~

She could take it no longer!

The Princess of Utopia, SailorNirvana, tossed back her covers, and sat up. After a moment of dizziness and shortness of breath, she reached into her side table drawer, and pulled out an object.

A jump from the pain in her chest. The Princess swore that her lungs were growing tighter, thicker, heavier. Mucus must have been growing against her bronchial walls. The Princess inhaled, and felt her lungs expand. She could swear a rock had just grown in her chest cavity, and was taking up rent in her rib cage.

The Princess tried her best to shrug off the pain, as she raised the palmed object. It was a small white wand.

"Nirvana. . .ultimate....make....-" She gasped, her throat tightening, but still her resolve was not broken, and she willed herself to continue. 

"Make...UP!"

What followed next was one hell of a transformation.

~~~

Haze allowed her awareness to focus on the wall before her, it was soft and fleshy, the killer reached out to touch it with slender fingers.

~~~

Pearlescent energy shot from the wand, encircling the ailing Princess. She let the warm, natural energy of perfection encase her, eyes rolling closed. She felt something unholy shift inside and she inhaled again to scream.

Nearly-SailorNirvana's cheeks were showed with tears as she felt her lungs pop from within her.

~~~

The assassin of senshi recoiled as her pocket of space was inhabited by this sudden pearlescent energy. 

How wondrous, Haze thought to herself as she followed the light with her senses. What a great show this will be!

Grey Haze decided rather simply, that her space was cramped now, and that it was time to stretch out. Mist solidified into flesh and cloth, mercilessly ripping the young tissue around it, to suit the transforming figure's needs. Soon the mound of mist formed into the killer completely, and the folded up Haze braced her feet against what appeared to be a solar plexus.

With new eyes, Haze admired her rib cage surroundings. The Princess' lungs were no more then shreds of pourus flesh clinging to Haze. With a thin smirk, Grey Haze nuzzled her back up to another spine, and with practised strength, pushed her legs against the inner wall of the rib cage before her.

~~~

The Princess' transformation was halfway through, her eyes wide as her braid came undone and spilled down her back, soil coloured tresses tinted by a thread of blood as flesh split open along her spine. Blood spilled down her nude back, accenting her young backside as it etched small rivulets into crevices, and curves.

The sound of magical energies did not drown out the sudden cracks of several ribs snapping like twigs. Her chest expanded, bones uncurving, and straightening.

A sudden snap, and Nirvana's shoulder snapped out of place, followed by a cruel twisting of her collarbone at an odd angle. 

She could feel herself suffocating from the lack of any lungs at all, and fell to her knees, a sudden act which jostled the sickness.

With a wet sounding _squick_ , a fully grown head burst from the girl's collarbone. It looked about with very aware eyes, unconcerned about the blood water-falling down her face. The half-senshi'd Princess' eyes were dim with death, and wide with fear, but still, the body moved. Legs shifting to rise from the corpse's kneeling position. The carcass's head lolled forward, nose and lips thudding soundlessly on the back of the woman's head. From the impact there-of, the tiara which rested on the brow of the dead semi-senshi slowly lid from its perch, over the blood drenched silver scalp of the killer, and onto her brow.

"Heh." Rasped the husky voice of the woman breaking out of her girl-suit like some demented freeze frame of an Eddie Gein murder. "Convenient." 

And with that, she stretched from her hunched down position of three feet, to her full height of five foot nine inches. This action, of course, caused the cadaver shell to slide down the length of Grey Haze's body, and fall in a broken puddle round her ankles. Haze simply stepped from the mess, flicking her ankle, futilely meaning to flick the layer of blood from her suede boot-foot.

Arching her back, and raising her arms over her head as she had hours pervious, Haze stretched the kinks from her blood and tissue messed body, letting her back crack up along the spine comfortably.

After a long exhale, the killer realized she heard footfalls approaching the room. She let her mouth curl into a cool smirk, and let out a purr, before gradually shifting into the vaporous form, and seeping out of the window. 

The mist clung along the wall, letting down red droplets of blood like a cheerful little rain-cloud. The cloud stayed, lingering just long enough to indulge in the horrified scream of the nursemaid.

May 20'03

5:49pm


End file.
